Truth Or Dare Extreme Version
by sonofposeidon1995
Summary: The campers get bored and decide to play a game of truth and dare.My first fan fiction Updated .Rated between T and M i guess.
1. The Game Begins

**A/N:I guess it's high time I update this story and correct all my mistakes from my youth, approximately 3 years ago. And for the record, I do not own Percy Jackson even though I wish I did.**

**Chapter One:The game begins**

**Percy's POV**

I was sitting in my room thinking about Annabeth when Nico came over.

"Dreaming about Annabeth again, I presume?" he asked me.

I replied negatively while blushing a little. He saw my face and shook his head a little.

"Pathetic. And I know you were dreaming about her. Why else would you have turned the color of Ares's backside then? And before you argue, I want to tell you that I am not interested in hearing it. I just came here to tell you that a bunch of us are going to play truth or dare. You wanna come?"

"Who all are gonna be there?" I asked him.

"Umm, me, Annabeth, Thalia, Silena, Beckendorf, Grover, Juniper and Luke, who sends his bloody greetings to you.

"I am pretty sure he didn't exactly say bloody greetings but convey the same to him please."

"What the Hades am I? I ain't a son of Hermes, you know."

"Yeah, just tell him hi would you?"

Nice showed me a rude gesture and walked out of the room muttering about being treated like some small kid.

*Half an hour later*

We were sitting in a circle in my cabin since only I lived here.

"All right I'll start then, since you guys are chicken. Thalia,Truth Or Dare?" said Silena.

"Dare of course."

" I knew it. You are gonna regret this. I dare you to go Iris message your dad and call him a perverted retard and show him the finger."

"WHAATT?" was what everyone thought but Thalia was the only one who shouted it out loud.

"Come on now, Thalia. A dare's a dare." said Silena as we nervously watched them.

Thalia stayed put for a few seconds before sighing and finally getting up. She was about to leave when she turned back and told Silena,

"I'll get you back for this."

Five minutes later,Thalia comes back smelling a bit burned.

"What happened?" asked Annabeth although we had all heard and smelled the thunder in the next room.

"Oh don't act surprise Annie. I know that you know what happened. I did the dare and then dad fried me with a frikkin' electric bolt. That's what happened."

I started laughing and the others took my lead as well. Unfortunately, this was not the best idea at the time.

"Think that's funny,Seaweed Brain?Well, what about you?Truth or Dare?" Thalia asked me.

"First thing's first. Only Annabeth can call me Seaweed Brain. And secondly, of course I choose dare!" I replied confidently.

"As you say, Kelp Head," said Thalia while grinning with a malicious look on her face, "I dare you to slap Annabeth as hard as you can right now and call her a bitch. And to add insult to injury, go to Rachel and make out with her in front of Annabeth.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND BITCH ?YOU WANT TO GET ME KILLED?" I shouted at her.

"You shouldn't have laughed at me."

"Come on. It was funny and I couldn't control it. This is not fair at all."

"Well, let me just tell you something someone told me a short while back. A dare's a dare. And you got a good one."

I sighed for a few seconds and got up slowly. I knew I wouldn't enjoy this one bit. I went over to Annabeth, who looked like she would faint. I slapped, what was probably the entire feeling, from her mouth and called her a bitch. She stared at me in shock for a few seconds and then returned the favor by kicking my "Trident on Wheels". I fell to the ground in agony and was probably unconscious for a few minutes.

After that, I got up and then went outside and found Rachel. I lead her into the cabin and took a quick glance at Annabeth who was pointedly staring away. I sighed and then held Rachel's face in my hand. She suddenly realized what I was about to do and before she could protest, I started making out with her. She initially struggled for all of five seconds before giving in and kissing me back. It was a blissful few minutes and it might have gone further if not for a blinding flash. We broke apart and suddenly, Rachel was yanked out of my grasp. I looked up and swallowed. There was an arrow right at the tip of my nose. And holding it was none other than Apollo.

**A/N:What will happen next?Will Percy die or will some one help him?**


	2. Things Start To Heat Up

**A/N: Yes, the corrections which were suggested years ago are being implemented now. I'm like the government in that way. A bit slow to do something.**

**Chapter Two:Things start to heat up**

**Percy's POV**

I just stood there praying with all my might for Apollo to forgive me and NOT kill me.

"It won't work Percy. I can't forgive you for this." said Apollo.

"Please. I didn't mean to do it."

"Didn't look like that from where I stood or watched."

The rest of the group were watching us with anticipation and I even noticed a small bucket of popcorn being passed around. I glared at them slightly. But Apollo wasn't done. He pulled the arrow backwards and was about to let it fly when Rachel caught his hand and whispered something in his ear. He looked surprised and then glared at me for a second, before giving me a small smile and a curt nod to the rest of the group before disappearing.

"You owe me one Percy." said Rachel.

"I know. I'll help you out when you need it."

"Thanks. I guess it's your turn now. Bye." said Rachel and left the cabin.

The rest of the group suddenly gulped as they realized that I was mad and sometimes, an angry son of Poseidon is not what you want.

"So who was the one passing the popcorn around?" I asked them, acting casual.

A silence settled on the group before finally, a hand shot up. It was Beckendorf.

"It must be really hilarious to pass popcorn around when someone is about to get killed." I told him

"Oh, please. Apollo wouldn't have killed you. He would have had to face Poseidon's wrath then."

"I suppose. But still?" I glared at him.

"Fine, I apologize you wuss."

"Good. And now, the moment that I have been waiting for. Truth or dare?" I asked him

"What do you think?" was the reply I got.

"Dare, it is. Alright, since you find invoking the wrath of Gods funny, I dare you to go to Mr. D and tell him that Zeus has allowed him to have a sip of wine for all his hard work."

"So, you want to put him here for the next 60 years instead of the 50 that he has currently." Benckendorf questioned me.

"No, I just want to get justice."

Beckendorf sighed and went to Silena and kissed her passionately.

"No matter what happens, I will still love you." Silena told him. He nodded in agreement.

"You guys want to make me barf, take the barf back in and barf it out again." said Nico while we all shouted 'Ewww' at his comment.

Beckendorf got up and out of the cabin while we all ran to the window to see what would happen. He walked up to Mr. D and gave him the 'good news' and the reaction was hilarious, so as to mildly put it. Mr. D kissed Beckendorf on the lips and then ran about jumping and shouting 'Praise Zeus' to everyone in sight. He then did a cartwheel and ran to The Big House. And then, we heard the thunder and the rumbling and Zeus's voice condemning Mr. D to an extra ten years at Camp Half Blood. And then we saw an angry Mr. D. And trust me, when I say, even Kronos would have shuddered a little. He saw Beckendorf and started running towards him. And Beckendorf, being the brave guy he was, ran directly to my cabin where Annabeth put her invisibility cap on him. Mr. D burst through the doors and looked at all of us coolly.

"Where is the oaf?" he asked us.

"Don't know." said Silena.

"Now that's a lie. He just ran in here." said Mr. D

"That could have been just an automaton." I suggested.

Mr.D appeared to take this suggestion seriously and walked out the door while telling us to inform him if we saw Beckendorf.

"I think I'll remain invisible just in case." said Beckendorf.

We all giggled at this statement and soon we were all cracking up remembering Mr.D's celebration. But pretty soon, Beckendorf had chosen his target.

"Nico, Truth or dare?"

"Truth." said Nico.

"What?" I asked him.

"Well, so far, the only thing you all chose was Dare. So, being the standout son of Hades that I am, I chose truth. It's simple logic really. You're brain shouldn't have too much trouble working it out." Nico told me.

I growled at him and was about to pounce when Thalia held me back and said,

"Don't show off, Nico."

"It's not showing off if you know you're right." Nico replied.

Thalia was about to say something more when Annabeth spoke up.

"Actually Thalia,I would say what you said to Seaweed Brain over here who seems to have grown a big head."

"Do tell me what I did, Wise Girl?" I asked mockingly.

"You want the short version or the long one?" she asked me.

"ENOUGH!" shouted Beckendorf. "Continue your soap opera after the game is over. Nico, be prepared for your question is..."

**A/N: Well, I slightly modified this chapter. And the final chapter is next.**


	3. The End

**A/N: Well, last chapter...again! I'm just correcting the mistakes as I read and a few updates as well. And as of right now, this is my most viewed as well as most reviewed story so I am grateful to all of you for the views and the reviews, even the bad ones.**

**Chapter 3:The Game Ends**

****"So, Nico, since you decided to be the wuss of the game so far, just answer these two questions. Agreed?" asked Beckendorf.

"Two? All right. But I don't appreciate the wuss comment."

"Call 1-800-KISS-MY-ASS because I don't give a damn. And thank you for agreeing. Here is your first question. Are you gay?"

"No" said Nico, looking suspicious.

"Good," said Beckendorf, "Do you plan on telling your Dad you're gay?"

"No" said Nico before realizing the trick. He looked furious while we all cracked up till our sides split from the pain.

"Very funny, Beckendorf. You won't be laughing so soon though because Silena, you're up next. Truth or dare?" said Nico.

"Umm, Dare." replied Silena.

"Poor choice my dear. Remove your top, and go and French kiss Chiron. Make his day." said Nico grinning.

Beckendorf looked furious as Silena shrugged and removed her top causing all the guys to stare in amazement, even Beckendorf who momentarily forgot his anger. Annabeth slapped Percy on the head while Thalia laughed at the expression of the guys. Silena looked at all of them shaking her head and winked at Beckendorf.

She walked out of the cabin and turned the head of every guy in sight. She walked up to Chiron who looked at her in shock. But before he could speak, Silena french kissed him. And he just stood there in shock. She smiled at him and walked back to the cabin while Chiron just stood there in shock.

Silena came back in and put her top back on and rubbed her thighs. Immediately Beckendorf asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing. I just got rammed on the thigh by Chiron." she said slyly. Suddenly, we all got the hint and we all started laughing again, including the girls. However, Silena cut it short by asking her victim, the by now dreaded question,

"Annabeth, Truth or dare?"

"Dare of course." said Annabeth.

Silena was about to speak when the conch horn sounded, signaling the time for dinner and with it, the end of the game.

"All right, this is the last dare, I suppose. Annabeth, I dare you to sneak out from your cabin tonight and come spend the night here. And you have to sleep in his bed, WITH HIM!" said Silena grinning.

"What!" both I and Annabeth shouted at the same time.

"Oh please. It has to happen sooner or later and I say, the sooner the better." said Thalia high fiving Silena.

"No way." said Annabeth.

"Do it Annabeth. A dare's a dare after all." said Beckendorf.

"No way." repeated Annabeth.

"Ditto. I ain't letting her in here. I like sleeping only in my boxers. How am I supposed to do that if she is here?" I said.

I blushed immediately, realizing that i had said it out loud by accident.

"Do it Annabeth or we'll tell Percy about that thing." threatened Silena.

"What thing?" I asked them.

"No, it's all right. I accept your dare, Silena. I'll do it. And Seaweed Brain, you're not getting lucky with me. So better have your pants on tonight." said Annabeth.

I blushed a bit before politely telling them that I would rather kiss the Minotaur's ass than comply with them. My reasoning being that I liked to sleep in my boxers.

"Then I'm pretty sure you won't mind the Stoll brothers picking the lock, would you?" asked Thalia with an evil smile.

Suddenly, I reconsidered my strategy. I would rather spend the night with Annabeth behind closed doors than a door picked on by The Stolls.

"All right. Thanks to your veiled threat, I comply. Annabeth can spend the night here." I said.

"I am going to regret this." said Annabeth unconvincingly.

"It's all for the best, Annie." said Silena.

Everyone walked away from the cabin with Nico's comment being the last thing Percy heard.

"You do realize what will happen tonight right?"

"Yes, we know." replied Silena.

"Good. My barf comment would have been better right now." said Nico.

I mentally shuddered at Nico's comment about barf from earlier as I shut the door and walked towards the dining hall.

**Later That Night (General POV)**

Annabeth knocked at the door of the Poseidon cabin, hoping that Percy had dozed off so that she could go back to the safety of her cabin. And because it's around One and she does NOT want to sleep with Percy. At least, that's what she tells herself, even though deep down she knows that it's not true. She liked him a LOT!

She knocked for a few minutes and was about to leave when the door opened and Percy appeared wearing nothing but his boxers. He stood there gazing at Annabeth as if he was thinking what she was doing there at that time. Suddenly he realized that he wasn't wearing anything and ran back into the room.

Annabeth blushed as she saw herself thinking about his almost naked form. She had to say that he had well developed arms and biceps, not to mention a large 'deal'. But what really captivated her was his eyes. She could get lost in them forever and ever and not care.

Suddenly, Percy reappeared again and let Annabeth in. He sat on the bed muttering about how careless he was. Annabeth opened her bad and was about to change when she realized Percy was still watching her.

"You mind?" she asked him.

He blushed and turned away and Annabeth quickly changed into her night clothes. She was about to tell him that they could sleep on separate sides of the bed when he caught her off guard with a question.

"Annabeth, did you ever think that we could be more than just friends?"

"What?"

"I know I'm possibly ruining our friendship but I don't want to live my life not knowing. Have you ever thought that we could be more than just friends?"

"Well," Annabeth muttered nervously, "Have you?"

"All the time."

She looked at him and walked up to him. She kissed him softly and before they knew it, they were making out. This lead them to the bed and pretty soon, Percy was in the state he had woken up in and Annabeth was in a similarly dressed state. They stared at each other before Percy asked,

"Are you sure?"

"More than anything else I have ever been sure of. I love you, Seaweed Brain."

"As do I."

Suffice to say, the night was magical, the passion was electric and the couple were truly in love.

**Next****Morning**

Percy and Annabeth lay in bed with nothing but a bed sheet covering them. Percy was asleep on Annabeth's chest and Annabeth was running her hands through his hair, ruffling it slightly. She thought about last night again and realized, as she did every time she thought of it, that she regretted none of it. She realized that it was meant to be and made a mental note to thank Silena.

Her dream was to build something permanent, that would last throughout the ages and she prayed to the Gods that the relationship she might have with Percy right now, would be permanent for all eternity. She envisioned her wedding to him and she smiled at that thought.

The first rays of sunlight broke the darkness in the cabin and Annabeth muttered,

"Thank the Gods for that game of Truth Or Dare."

**A/N: All right. That's it, the story has been completed...again! Kinda sad about it but still, it had to end sometime. And for any Harry Potter fans reading this, I'm writing a new fanfic titled 'My Heart Is Yours'. Please check it out. Love to one and all!**


End file.
